1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appointment timers and more particularly to a compact, thin electronic appointment timer which is particularly adapted for use with ringed notebooks and ringed binders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of ringed notebooks, including businesspersons and students, often desire to have an appointment timer at their disposal. However, appointment timers may be easily misplaced, especially while being transported, for example, between school, the home and/or the office. Present applicant, Mark A. Bedol, is the inventor of several devices that aid in preventing loss of articles that are often used by users of ringed notebooks and/or ringed binders.
Mr. Bedol is the inventor of the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,760 entitled, "Calculator having a Thin Resilient Clip Disposed About the Outer Periphery"; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,736 entitled, "Notebook Organizer including Slidable Element"; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,592 entitled, "Notebook Insert with Calculator and Holepunch"; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,306 entitled, "Eraser for a Ring Binder"; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. DES. 369,178 entitled, "Notebook Calculator"; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,958 entitled, "Combination Book and Holepunch Assembly"; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,964 entitled, "Glue Stick Apparatus for a Ring Binder"; and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,319 entitled, "Notebook Insert with Holepunch."
Applicant is aware of an "appointment reminder" bearing the trademark Selectronics.TM., Model No. AR 119, distributed by Selectronics N.A., Inc. of Teterboro, N.J. However, it is deficient for potential use in a ringed notebook or ringed binder because it is too thick and, also, is too awkward to use. It uses a plurality of levers that, by their nature, cause the device to be relatively thick. Use of levers necessitates a rigid faceplate from which the levers protrude from. Use of a ridged faceplate, inturn additionally necessitates the use of a rigid housing on the sides and back. These various requirements result in a relatively thick device.
Another "appointment reminder" is distributed by Day-Timer.RTM., Item No. AAF-50120. The Day-Timer device also uses levers and therefore suffers from the same deficiencies as the Selectronics.TM. device.
Heretofore, there has not been an appointment timer available which is easy to use and can be efficiently stored in a ringed notebook or binder.